


Do You Spencer Reid, Take This Woman?

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has been kidnapped. Will Hotch find him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Spencer Reid, Take This Woman?

“Do you Spencer Reid take this woman…..?”

Reid shook his head trying to clear it.  
This rehearsal felt all wrong, who was she? Mallory…she said she was his fiancé.  
Had been his childhood sweetheart but Spencer couldn’t remember.  
Surely he would remember that, he frowned, the woman tapped him gently on the arm.  
She turned to the minister and explained about Reid’s memory, his accident, his being in a coma.

The minister was all apologies and understanding.  
He patted Spencer on the shoulder.  
“I’m sure everything will be Ok, you’ll be fine with this lovely lady by your side. I’ll see you at the ceremony on Friday,”  
He shook Reid’s hand and walked away.

The woman gripped Reid’s arm and led him to the door.  
He frowned when she touched him, that couldn’t be right.  
There must be something seriously wrong when you couldn’t bear to be touched by the woman you were marrying.

They returned to the apartment, her apartment, their apartment she called it but Spencer could find no trace of himself in these rooms.  
Where were the books? He knew he was a reader, though he didn’t know how he knew this, but, where were the books?  
The closet worried him too, the clothes seemed too new, had he really worn these, coats and shirts and trousers like these?

At first he hadn’t paid much attention, he had been in an accident, or so he had been told and the stitches at the back of his head seemed to bear this out.  
He was drowsy and in some pain. She, the woman, Mallory had cared for him, washed him, brought him food and drink, gave him medicine, pain relief, a tonic.  
He had been content at first hoping his memory would return.

Six weeks later he was still waiting, he felt healthy physically but mentally he was in a fog, constantly.  
The tonic she brought him seemed to make him worse so lately he had only been pretending to drink.  
That’s when he began to notice things.  
The clothes had come first, they fit but they didn’t seem to him to be things he would choose himself.  
The toiletries in the bathroom too, why were they not open, used, he uncorked a bottle of aftershave inhaling deeply.  
He knew the sense of smell brought back memories, was supposed to help you recall happier times, {how did he know this}.  
Nothing in the bathroom was reminiscent of anything he had used before. He strained to remember.

After a couple of days of pouring away the tonic, he began to have flashes of memory.

A blonde woman hugging him. A voice," Hey pretty boy." A man’s face, stern, but with warmth in his eyes.

He hoped things would become clearer, only two days, two days and he would be married to this woman.  
A woman he could not remember.  
At night in bed he had to fight his revulsion as she kissed him then slid down the bed to take him into her mouth.  
He remained soft and after a few minutes she gave up and returned to his side.

She forced a smile as she spoke. “Never mind darling I’m sure it’s just a reaction to the medication.” She turned away and was soon asleep.

Reid lay awake, he felt as if he had slept enough for a whole lifetime.  
He ran over and over his thoughts and the strange flashes of memory.  
He woke on the morning of his wedding no wiser than the past six weeks.

She gave him his tonic, watched while he drank, and then began to dress, she turned laughingly to him, flirting with him,” Don’t you love me?”

He attempted to stand up opened his mouth to answer her.  
“Hotch, I love Hotch.”  
Barely understanding the words himself, he was astonished at the fury that crossed her face.  
She walked towards him and forced more tonic down his throat.

 

Six weeks the boy had been missing.

They had expected a ransom at first.  
Reid was an asset, someone with his memory could be very valuable on the open market.

As time went by they were scared they would find a body, or maybe not find a body.  
Sometimes they didn’t turn up for years.  
Years of not knowing. Fear gripped all of them.

Six weeks and they had no clue of his whereabouts.  
The team were angry and harassed, what use were they if they could not find one of their own.  
Agent Aaron Hotchner was wound so tightly he thought he would explode.  
He could barely speak to give out orders afraid he would break down.  
Give up…when his boy needed him Spencer needed him…

Every law enforcement officer in the country was on high alert.  
All the team had questioned every informant they knew holding out favors for news. 

Penelope Garcia had a call, a man with a strange story worth checking into.

Hotch had hardly slept for weeks, taking naps only where and when absolutely necessary.  
He was angry, angry at the Unsub for abducting Reid, at Reid himself for allowing himself to be taken, at his team unable to find him.  
But mostly at himself, for not speaking out, revealing his feelings for the younger man. What if he were too late?

He spent time each day taking out his frustration and anger at the shooting range.  
He had almost completed a perfect silhouette of shots on a target when the door burst open…

One look at Morgan’s face said it all.

“Where? Do we need the plane? No? Here in the city all this time.” He shook his head and raced out of the door after Morgan.

 

The chapel was almost empty.  
Reid looked around.  
Where were their friends and family.  
Did no one care about him, surely everyone has someone. Parents, friends…  
The woman was edgy, nervous, pushing the minister to hurry.  
Reid looked at her wondering what was wrong. 

“If anyone has any just cause or impediment, speak now….”

The door burst open and five voices rang out…

“Yes. We do.”

The woman shouted, tugging at Reid’s sleeve but he turned, looking towards the door, taking a step, then another…

“Hotch.”

 

A week later.

Hotch opened his eyes, he was lying in bed next to Spencer, who was reading a novel propped up on his knees.  
He sighed with pleasure, getting to this point had been simpler and less complicated than he had ever expected.

 

When Reid had collapsed into his arms he had carried him to the ambulance himself.  
Leaving Rossi and Morgan to arrest the poor, sad, woman who had abducted their friend.  
He had held Reid’s hand all the way to emergency and during all the tests until the doctor gave his verdict.

“ Well you were in an accident, I found your notes, but then you’ve been given something, a stronger version of a date rape drug is my best guess.  
The fact that it wears off if you don’t keep drinking it seems to bear that out. I think you’ll be fine when it passes totally from your system. We would like to keep you here…”

Reid shook his head, squeezing Hotch’s hand. “Please I need to go home. I need to find out who I am.”

 

They had traveled to Reid’s apartment and Hotch had been pleased when Reid looked around.

“I knew there would be books. I couldn’t understand why there were none….”  
He picked up one and opened the pages…”Oh…” he looked up in astonishment.

Aaron nodded,” Yes. You speed read and remember everything, you’re pretty much a genius”  
He scanned the walls, three of them were covered in shelves holding books, there were more piled on the coffee table, some still wrapped.

He smiled.” Is that all you felt was wrong, the books?”

“A couple of other things too.” He walked round the room picking up items running his hands over them remembering…

He explained about the clothes and entered the bedroom and opened his closets to look inside, he nodded, yes, these were his clothes.  
He began stripping off the ones he was wearing, keen to rid himself of their strangeness.  
Picking out an outfit he dressed and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Oh is that me? I’ve never seen myself. There were no mirrors. That was odd, should have noticed that.”

“Well you were drugged most of the time…”

Reid nodded and walked into the bathroom and picked up one of the bottles. He turned to Hotch.

“The bathroom stuff felt wrong too…see…”he opened the bottle and took a sniff.  
He smiled,” This was the first cologne I bought when I was a teenager, I sometimes buy some just to remind me…”  
He picked up the next bottle, “This bottle is what I wear now and this…”  
He held out a bottle to Aaron to smell, making his boss’s eyes pop open.  
“This is the one you wear. I bought it so I would always have you with me.”

Hotch gathered the younger man in his arms and pulled him close kissing him gently on the forehead.

“I would have given anything to have been with you for the past weeks. I want you to know, I, We, would not have stopped looking. You mean so much.”

“To the team? Or to you.” Spencer moved closer and pressed his lips gently on the elder man’s.  
Aaron gave himself a second to enjoy it then pulled back.

“No.”

“No you don’t want me?”

“No, no, yes I want you but not today. You may not feel the same when you get all your memory back.  
You might decide you want J.J. or Derek.” He smiled gently.

Reid frowned and shook his head. “So, you’re not saying no. just not yet.” He stepped away.  
“You will stay though won’t you, I don’t want to be alone, tonight.”

“I’ll stay.”

He lay that night watching Spencer sleep, thankful that he had been found, grateful to have the chance denied so many others, to be honest about his feelings.

The following day had brought all the team to the apartment, bringing food and comfort, wanting to know their pretty boy was going to be alright.  
Officers had come for statements too, and Reid’s memory was returning bit by bit.

When they were alone they sat together on the couch eating and talking, they talked long into the night until Spencer sagged into Hotch’s side.  
Aaron combed the younger man’s hair from his eyes. “Let’s get you to bed?” 

“Finally we agree, take me to bed.” Reid smiled.

Hotch shook his head. “Don’t tempt me.”

The third morning Hotch had woken to Reid’s mouth round his stiffening length. He ran his finger through the brown waves.

“Feeling better?”

“Mmm much and I’ve decided not to wait any longer. Who knows what will happen next.”

Aaron let himself go, let himself feel, he wanted this, had always wanted this…he felt himself thicken and harden, Spencer’s mouth was doing wonderful things, licking and sucking…mmm…he wanted to come and not come at the same time wanting it to last forever…

Afterwards he had rolled Spencer over onto his back and his alpha side surged to the fore, plundering Spencer’s mouth, playing his body, making him feel and moan and plead for release.

Hotch had never left his side since, taking some of his vacation time, using it caring for Spencer, helping Spencer recover and making love.

 

Reid noticed Hotch was awake, he closed the book and put it down, he slid down the bed so their lips were level and kissed him.

“You’ve slept for ages, I hope you’re feeling energetic, I’ve been looking forward to some hot Hotch lovin.”

Aaron burst out laughing. “Really, that’s what we’re going to call this.”

“Well I am. You don’t usually talk much anyway.”

“I choose my words carefully that’s true. So here is my thought.”

“Thought, singular, just the one?” 

“Yes just the one. I love you Spencer Reid.”

Spencer grinned and slid his whole body over so he was lying on Hotch. He rocked back and forth.

“Perfect thought, I love you Aaron Hotchner.”


End file.
